His Muse
by Lien Braska
Summary: Sai finds his muse... but will she return his feelings? SaiXHinata One Shot.


I do not own any of the characters….. duh. Lol. This is SaiXHinata, One-shot. I might add more later cuz I'll admit the ending just lacks…

Please read and review, and no flaming if you don't like the charri pairing. PLEASE AND THANK YOU!

Hinata panted as she finished up her training. She was sweaty, sticky, and exhausted. She slowly slipped from the dark training grounds to the nearby river, pulling down her long dark hair and letting her lavender eyes rest. She pulled her jacket off, letting if fall to the ground with her shoes and pants. The young Hyuuga heiress was left in a tiny top, and spandex shorts. She slipped into the cold water, a shiver coursed down her spine and she let out a sigh of happiness.

In the bushes, Sai had been watching her from afar. Every movement she made was like art… so graceful and so beautiful. He couldn't help but follow her as she went down to river, practically drooling as he watched her undress. She was an angel. Ever since he had first seen her blush around Naruto, he had the urge to draw her… but not in secrecy. He wanted to have her pose willingly, and watch as he drew her just so she would blush for him. His dark eyes were so centered on her that he fell hard over a branch, falling out into the open.

Hinata let out a squeak and dunked herself further into the water. "S-Sai! W-what are you doing here?" she blushed furiously, her cheeks glowing bright red as she gazed at him. Sai stood and just looked away. His face went emotionless and he shrugged. "I thought it would be nice to come down and swim…" he started to pull off his clothes slowly. Hinata turned and looked away. "Y-you're g-gonna swim with me?" she stuttered harshly as she squeezed her eyes shut, too shy to look at the older male strip down to his boxers.

Sai walked down to the waters edge and slowly slipped in, his dark eyes watching the Hyuuga heiress carefully. He moved closer and gently touched her soft dark hair. "You should let me draw you…" he whispered softly, his face still blank of emotions.

Hinata was sure she would faint. He was too close, barely dressed, touching her and now he was asking if he could draw her?! She stumbled back a bit and blushed harder. "Wh-Why me?" she squeaked. She had managed to get her stutter down but this situation was just too much for her.

Sai's hand pulled Hinata's face, making the pale eyed girl look directly at him. "Because you are beautiful…" His face was still so emotionless that Hinata wasn't sure what to think. Usually her Bukugan caught everything that she was easily able to tell what people were thinking, but Sai was so different. Her heart skipped several beats as she couldn't help but stare into his dark eyes. He moved closer, touching his hard male body to her soft feminine body.

Hinata let out a squeak as she felt the heat of his body press to her. "S-Sai…" she didn't know what else to say. Her mind was telling her to run! To get away from him because it wasn't proper for him to be touching her like this… but in all honesty… she was curious. His emotionless ways had drawn her to him and though she still liked Naruto… she was starting to think she liked Sai as well. Her heart raced faster 

as she noticed sometime she had managed to put her hands up and they were now pressed to his chest. Her eyes went to her hands, to his chest, then… gulp lower. That was all it took and Hinata fainted right away.

Sai gasped and quickly caught her in his arms before she could dip into the water and drown. He lifted her up, bridal style, and carried her out of the water. The sun by now was setting and the heiress was drenched, the cold wind made her skin turn slightly blue. He sighed heavily… it wouldn't do for her to get sick but he wasn't ready to let her go. Instead he gathered both of their clothing and carried her back to his apartment that wasn't too far away.

In the apartment were many art items, the place was semi-tidy but mostly it was cluttered with art. He pushed the door open, careful not to hit her on the way in and then went to his room. The room was simple with a bed under the window, a dresser with a mirror and a few art objects. He set her down gently and looked her over slowly. His hand went to her shoulder to touch it gently, only to feel she was still wet. Sai quickly stood and got a few towels, drying her off carefully and then his own body. He pulled on his baggy black pants and sat at the edge of the bed, just watching her.

Hinata awoke slowly and looked around, confused at what had happened… and where was she? She sat up and blushed as she remembered that she had fainted. Sai gave her one of those fake smiles and she frowned. "Where am I?" she asked softly.

Sai's smile faded… was she mad that he had brought her back? "My… apartment…" he whispered softly back to her, studying her every expression. Hinata blushed and glanced around, noticing that she was dry but he hadn't removed her clothes so he at least had not seen more of her. She bit her bottom lip and fidgeted. Sai stood and handed her clothing, then left the room without another word. Hinata quickly dressed and hugged her arms around herself. Sai had left so quietly… was he mad?

Hinata slowly made her way out of the room to see Sai sitting on the couch with his head buried into his hands. "S-Sai?" her voice was so faint that he had barely heard it. His head snapped up and he put another fake smile on. "Hello." He grinned. Hinata knew the smile was fake and she gently sat beside him on the couch and swallowed hard.

"What you said earlier… did you mean it?" her cheeks were bright red as she asked softly. Sai nodded. "Hai." He whispered softly and reached to her face to touch it gently. Hinata's eyes slowly closed as she tried to calm her racing heart. Her hands fidgeted and she nodded. "Then… how should I pose?" she asked to her own astonishment, her eyes slowly opened and looked up into his dark eyes. Sai's smile changed… it became real.

He quickly stood and gathered his stuff up and placed it in a chair across from the couch. He went back to her and gently unzipped the jacket, slipping it off as his fingers brushed her bare arms. Hinata blushed and let him do as he pleased. He folded the jacket and placed it to the side , then slowly laid her down on the couch and posed her as if she had just woken up. "Stay… just like this, please." He asked softly.

Hinata nodded slightly and watched him as he went to the chair and quickly set to sketching her in his large notebook. She was so nervous but as the minutes ticked by, her heart finally managed to calm. Sai had just finished his sketch when he saw her blush and heard her stomach growl. He smiled again, real, and then closed the notebook and went to her. His hands helped her sit up and led her into the kitchen quietly. He started to prepare dinner and she sat at the table just watching in curiosity.

Sai cooked a quick dish and set a plate down for them both and handed her chopsticks. The two ate in silence but Hinata smiled softly as she ate, letting him know she liked it. Their entire night together was quiet, but not in an awkward way. They finished their food and Sai did the dishes before Hinata could object. She stood and walked back to the other room, her hand gently touched his notebook of drawings.

Sai appeared behind her and gently wrapped his arms around her. "Go ahead and look…" he whispered. She blushed bright and slowly opened his notebook. Inside were drawings of all of Hinata's favorite things. The lavender she loved to grow, Akimaru, her team-mates, a bowl of miso soup from her favorite restaurant, and even the earring she had seen the other day. Jade roses that dangled so beautifully in the sun light. She had not bought them because her ears were not pierced. She turned the page to see herself laying on the couch. Every detail was perfect… and the most surprising part was that he had drawn her wearing the jade earrings. Her head tilted to look up at him, his dark eyes were focused on her the entire time she had been looking.

Sai slowly tilted his head down and touched his forehead to hers and his eyes closed. "I can't get you out of my head… you've become my reason for art… my muse." He whispered softly. Hinata's own eyes closed and she set the book down, only to turn and wrap her arms around him. Sai was caught off guard slightly, but quickly wrapped his arms back around her.

Hinata took in a sharp gasp as she felt his hands slip through her silk hair and he tilted her head back a bit, only to capture her lips with his. He kissed her soft and gentle, taking his time to memorize everything. Hinata went rigid at first, but then slowly melted into his warm kiss. They kissed for what seemed like forever, taking their time at first but then slowly got heavier and deeper. His tongue slide into her mouth to touch it gently and she responded eagerly. He swept her off her feet, never breaking the kiss. He had his place memorized and moved easily to the bedroom. He laid her down and climbed in beside her.

Hinata pulled back slightly and gazed into his eyes. Her heart was racing so fast and she wasn't sure if she was really ready for all of this. Sai just nodded, he understood that she wasn't ready. Instead he wrapped his arms tighter around her waist and held her. "Hinata, be my muse… be my girlfriend?" he asked softly in her ear. She smiled softly and giggled gently as her cheeks flushed brightly. It seemed so simple and yet those words meant so much to her.

"Of course, Sai… I will be you muse any time you choose." She whispered and hugged tightly to him. Sai smiled a real one once again. This must be what it is like to be happy… truly happy. He kissed her forehead and smirked. "Then rest… tomorrow I will take you out to get your ears pierced and to get your 

earrings." He placed his mouth to hers again before she could object. "My girlfriend will get nothing but the best…" he whispered and kissed her deeply again.

Hinata could not object with those lips of his consuming her every thought. She ran her fingers through his hair, forgetting everything and just letting him do as he pleased. Hinata pulled back and laid her head down onto his chest. "As you wish…" she giggled softly and closed her fingers gently over his heart area. Sai slipped his hand into hers and kissed her fingers. "Goodnight, Hinata…" he whispered. "Goodnight, Sai…" she whispered back and soon fell to sleep in his arms.


End file.
